gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald McReary
Irish |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Patrick McReary (Brother) Kate McReary (Sister) Three unnamed ex-wives |affiliations = McReary crime family (Leader) Pegorino crime family (Associate) Niko Bellic |vehicles = Oracle PCJ-600 |voice = PJ Sosko }} Gerald "Gerry" McReary (Irish: Gearalt Mac Ruairí) (Inmate number 7142858) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gerry is the middle child of the McReary family. Gerry was the leader of the Irish Mob, until he got arrested. History Background Gerald McReary was born in 1973 and he is the third son of Maureen McReary and Mr. McReary. He is the younger brother of Derrick and Francis, and the older brother to, Patrick and Kate, would be born during his childhood. Gerry was always involved in family conflicts with his older brothers, and was also beaten by his father. At some point Gerry's father died and he became the leader of the McReary mob, as Derrick left for Ireland, and Francis joined the LCPD. Gerry made an alliance with the Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino, who used them to weaken the Ancelotti Crime Camily. According to his little brother Patrick, Gerry has been married three times prior to 2008. Patrick also jokes that: "he's been married three times already and won't admit that he likes men". Events of GTA IV The Bank Heist When Niko first meets Gerry, he is heavily inebriated, making him very capricious. He belittles his brothers and Michael Keane, a friend of the family. Immediately after, he warns Niko to never hurt his family, or he will hurt Niko's. Jobs against the Ancelottis Later after that mission, he calls Niko saying he has work. Niko comes over to visit a now sober (and less hostile) Gerry. His first mission, Actions Speak Louder than Words involve Niko putting a Car Bomb under Anthony Spoleto's car then detonating it when he reaches a meeting between himself and the Albanians. Gerry then has Niko disguise himself as an Albanian; wearing the biker jacket he acquired. And wearing that outfit, assassinate Frankie Garone in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle; the goal of these two missions are to damage the Ancelotti-Albanian relationship and create tensions. Imprisonment and Ancelotti's Daughter's Kidnapping Sometime before the events of Derrick or Francis McReary's funeral after Blood Brothers, Gerry is arrested for racketeering offences and is incarcerated in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After the events of Undertaker, he has Niko visit the prison to tell him to kidnap Gracie Ancelotti in the mission I'll Take Her... in order retrieve the Diamonds, which were stolen by Luis Lopez, in the TBOGT mission Not so Fast, after breaking up the museum deal (he then needs to take a picture of her with his Whiz mobile phone in the Ransom mission.) Afterwards, in the mission She's a Keeper, Gerry has Niko transfer Gracie from one safehouse to another because the Ancelotti's found her. Last Mission Then, he gives Niko his final mission; Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. This mission has Niko Bellic and Packie McReary swap Gracie for the Diamonds held by Luis Lopez and Anthony Prince. At the exchange, Gracie is successfully returned; unfortunately, Ray Bulgarin and his men disrupt the deal. Luis, Tony and Gracie escape the scene and the guy who chased him. Unfortunately, one of his men stole the Diamonds; when Niko and Packie cornered him after taking out the others, he threw the Diamonds in a truck; Packie and Niko killed him and the remainders, thus ending Gerald McReary's role in the story. Gerry remained in prison, bidding a final farewell to Niko stating he will be in prison for a long time (potentially up to fifty years). He tells Niko to watch over his family. Gerry's final mission is played from Luis' point of view in the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, whilst the events of She's a Keeper took place shortly after the events of the TBoGT mission Ladies Night. Personality Gerry appears to have a violent temper. During Waste Not Want Knots Packie dares Gordon to criticize the McReary stories to Gerry's face; in the ending cutscene for Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Packie confesses to Niko that he's still afraid of Gerry's reaction to the failure of the deal, despite his brother being in prison. Gerry also threatens Niko during their first encounter, though he later mellows and becomes more trusting of Niko. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Actions Speak Louder than Words (Boss) * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle (Boss) * Undertaker (Post-mission phone call) * I'll Take Her (Boss) * She's a Keeper (Boss) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Boss) Gallery GeraldMcReary-GTAIV.jpg|Gerry, as seen in Actions Speak Louder than Words mission. GeraldMcReary.png GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-57-47-93.jpg|Gerry and Niko talking. GerryMcReary-GTAIV-Prison.png|Gerry in prison. Trivia * He is voiced by PJ Sosko, who also provides voice acting for Walton Lowe, an outlaw and minor antagonist in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. * Gerry is similar to Sweet Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as both are leaders of their respective gangs as well as protective of their siblings. They are also both incarcerated at some point (though Sweet was released, whilst Gerald is still imprisoned). Their gangs also use the color green as their gang color. * He is the only McReary sibling to canonically survive. **He is also the only sibling that never appears outside of cutscenes. * It is unknown what happened to him during The Lost MC's destruction of the prison. Many inmates were killed by The Lost and by the prison guards, and Packie McReary will not comment on the attack, likely because of The Lost and Damned being written and finished after GTA IV. He will also continue spawning outside the Alderney State Correctional Facility after the attack (which takes place around That Special Someone), implying he has been visiting Gerry. **Though, Gerry could have also been kept inside of a building of the prison and was protected from the shootout, * Despite his violent nature, any murders committed by Gerry have yet to be confirmed. However, it is likely he killed the Albanian biker in the mission cutscene of I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, as he is the one that openly displays the biker's body hidden in his refrigerator. During hangouts with Packie, Packie will also recount a story where Gerry returned home one night covered in blood, as if he had been rolling around in an abattoir (slaughterhouse). Packie assumes that Gerry killed someone that night, although he has never asked. Navigation de:Gerald McReary es:Gerry McReary fr:Gerald McReary hu:Gerald McReary nl:Gerald McReary pl:Gerald McReary McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald Category:McReary crime family Category:Incarcerated Characters